hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OnePieceNation/About Adminship and User rights
About Adminship and user types So for those of you won don't know (if any) there are certain different type of users. The most common type of user is User, who is someone who has gone through the trouble to create an account on wikia and who nine out of ten times has been Autoconfirmed which means that they are registered on Wikia with an E-mail address. However the most important users are the admins, which are users that a granted certain rights both by default since their user status has been changed to admin by a bureaucrat (which I will get to next) and rights that a granted to them according to a particularly wikia's policy and admins with bureaucrat rights which simple put means they can change someone user right status. Just for information purposes other users are adminmentors, authenticated users (a game developer, celebrity and companies), Bots (and global bots), chat moderators, check users (global check users), community connect councils, facebook connect users (recent user group), volunteer spam task force members, wikia helpers, wikia utilities and wikia staff (all part of main wiki as I call it), rollbacks (the lowest right you can be given and allows you to remove a large amount of edits from one person in one go), volunteer developers and wikia stars (who are members who have been awarded a star for exceptional service/amount of contributions to wikia). What an admin without bureaucrat rights can and can't do To expand on admin capabilities her follows two lists what they can and can't do. This is a List of what an regular Admin can do Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) Block other users from editing (block) Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) Delete pages (delete) Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) Edit other users' CSS files (editusercss) Edit other users' JavaScript files (edituserjs) Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) Edit the user interface (editinterface) Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) Import pages from a file upload (importupload) Import pages from other wikis (import) Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) Move files (movefile) Move pages (move) Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof) Override the title blacklist (tboverride) Overwrite existing files (reupload) Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) Remove messages from the ShoutBox widget (shoutboxremove) Search deleted pages (browsearchive) Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) Unblock themselves (unblockself) Undelete a page (undelete) Upload files (upload) Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) achievements-explicit (achievements-explicit) admindashboard (admindashboard) blog-articles-protect (blog-articles-protect) chatadmin (chatadmin) commentdelete (commentdelete) commentedit (commentedit) commentmove (commentmove) deleteprofilev3 (deleteprofilev3) dumpsondemand (dumpsondemand) editwallarchivedpages (editwallarchivedpages) finishcreate (finishcreate) licensedvideoswap (licensedvideoswap) promote (promote) renameprofilev3 (renameprofilev3) specialvideosdelete (specialvideosdelete) themedesigner (themedesigner) walladmindelete (walladmindelete) walledit (walledit) wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) wikifeatures (wikifeatures) Add group: Chat moderators Remove group: Chat moderators Remove group from own account: Administrators And this is a List of what a regular Admin can't do (and bureaucrats can) Add groups: Bureaucrats, rollback and Administrators Remove groups: rollback, Administrators and Bots Remove group from own account: Bureaucrats Our Current Admins So who are our current Admins? Our currents admins are L44021, -_Darkchylde, MrGenial11, Hahaharuhi! and XScar. L44021 and -_Darkchylde are our bureaucrats admins while MrGenial11, Hahaharuhi! and XScar are out regular Admins. With MrGenial11 being the most senior of the three and with Hahaharuhi! and XScar being relatively new. ''So the question I wanted to ask about this to all of you, is this enough and is this right? My answer is no and that is why I want to propose three changes. '''Three Changes' So these are the three changes I want to make/see happen to our adminship *1 First of L44021 position as an inactive bureaucrat admin, I don't know him at all off course since according to my standards he is inactive since the last times he edited were July 6, April 18 and March 17 of this year (2013). So I would like to ask him if he still wants to be an admin here and if so if he is going to contribute more and if not if he is willing to give up his bureaucrat rights at least. *2 Second MrGenial11 position who is our most senior editor and at least according to me deserves to get Bureaucrat rights. So basically I want the two of them to swap positions. *3 Third my own (OnePieceNation) position and the fact that I really, really, really want to be an Admin here, to be able to do things like remove dead links from user pages which I found out (today) I according to policy can't do (http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunterpedia:User_Pages) and obviously I want to be able to deal with vandals and trolls who luckily don't come around that much anymore today and delete unnecessary and spam pages. Why I want to be an admin and my admin history Admin history. First of you should know I have three different wikia accounts and each account is an admin on at least two wikias and I made to rule for myself to only edit on a wikia with one wikia account, meaning I will never use any other account besides this one to edit on this wikia, the one piece wikia, law of ueki wiki, bakuman wiki etc. and the gantz wikia of which I am an admin. From all my admin jobs the only big one is one the Gantz wikia and all the others are on small, tiny and severely incomplete wiki's with basically no more then two to five members, including myself. So I have never been an admin on a big wikia such as this one. However this doesn't discourage me but encourages me, since I am ready for the challenge and responsibility. Why I want to be an Admin Like I stated before I want to be able to remove pages, remove all the dead links, combat trolls and vandals. But I also want to be able to help and teach people and protect pages and remove protections and basically everything else I feel is necessary for a perfect and orderly wikia. I personally think I have up until this point worked tirelessly to accomplish this goal withing the rights I currently have. With the help of such users as Animesuki, RumbleXRumble, Berserk333, Rokudo-kun and Daedalus net and our three regular admins MrGenial11, Hahaharuhi! and XScar. I have with their help obviously tackled the three main areas of this wikia which were severely lacking, namely the 1999 episodes, the manga chapters and the greed island cards. Also on my own I created and worked out the problems of the Episode Screenshot Categories, created several image galleries, moving the 1999 episode pages, creating templates like the navigation templates for the chapters, adding arc categories to pages and I added a bunch of images to the wikia and did a lot of other stuff. Also I have been quite active on blogs, both creating them and commenting on them. This together rather quickly made me the the number 1 position on the and eventually also gave me the number one position when it comes to the amount of contributions see and sort edits on amount two times (it first puts the lowest contributions first and then the highest). This all together makes me feel I not just want and need to be an admin but that I also kind of deserve to become one. But in the end I don't want to become an admin without any of you knowing about it or when all or most of you doesn't want me to be or think I don't need to be one. Closure So that is why I with this blog want to inform you all about Adminship and User Rights and the fact that I really want to be an Admin and get your (the community's) support on becoming one. Thanks for reading and responding which I hope many of you will do. Signed OnePieceNation (talk) 15:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts